


Something to Think About

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having moved to The Wammy's House together, L and Light share their first Valentine's Day together, and make some discoveries about their relationship and their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Light congratulated himself for escaping without waking L as he closed the bedroom door behind him. It had not been an easy task, the detective had managed to wrap himself completely around Light in his sleep and it had taken quite a bit to disentangle himself without L waking. He had then slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and robe and slipped out of the door.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, hoping Watari had remembered what day it was, and then chided himself for even thinking that. When had Watari ever forgotten anything?

He found Watari exactly as he expected to, in the kitchen preparing a tray for he and L. Watari glanced up as he walked into the kitchen, then handed him a cup of tea which Light accepted gratefully.

"I trust he's still asleep as you wished?" Watari asked. Light nodded as he took his first sip of tea.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy believe me. Were you able to find them?" Watari answered by pulling a heart shaped box from the refridgerator. Light couldn't help but notice the slight roll of his eyes as he placed it on the tray. Light laughed.

"Watari, where is the romance in your soul? Nothing is more romantic for Valentine's Day then chocolate covered strawberries! And who loves strawberries more than L?"

"I don't object to the strawberries, it was going into that store being surrounded by various shades of pink and hearts in every corner. "

Light shuddered at the very thought. "I thank you for going for me and subjecting yourself to such an attack. I just couldn't get any time to get them myself yesterday." He looked at the tray, their normal breakfast routine with the addition of two glasses of champagne.

"It's perfect Watari, thank you again."

Watari smiled warmly and bowed.

"My pleasure, Light. In all of my time with L I have never seen him as happy as he has been since you have come into his life. I should be thanking you." Light blushed and smiled back, no other words were necessary. He picked up the tray as Watari opened the door for him.

"Shall I hold all calls and visitors for the day?" he asked with a grin. Light blushed again, nodded quickly and went out of the door.

Light navigated the hall between their private apartments and Whammy's main kitchen without running into any of it's younger inhabitants. It was Sunday after all, no classes and all were probably taking the opportunity to sleep in. There was difficulty in getting the front door open and closed and then there was the bedroom door. He glanced down at the glasses of champagne, and was amazed nothing had spilled. He once again held the tray with one hand as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

The sound of the bedroom door opening found it's way thru the morning fog of L's brain. His first reaction, as always upon wakening, was to reach across the bed for Light. A frown crossed his features when all he felt was bed. He opened his eyes and verified that he was indeed alone. He turned to survey the room and saw Light walking towards him with a breakfast tray. Light placed the tray on the bedside table and knelt beside L. He ran his hand thru the soft and tangled mass of ebony and kissed L's forehead.

"Good morning" Light whispered, "I was hoping you'd still be asleep. I had a test I wanted to try".

L's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm suddenly glad I was awake. I can't imagine what you want to test on me while I was asleep."

Light grinned and stood up.

"Nothing frightening. Here, I'll prove it to you. Close your eyes." L blinked and stared at him.

"Come on, trust me. You'll love it. Just close your eyes for a minute." Light said laughing. L sighed and slowly closed his eyes. Light opened the box of chocolate covered strawberries and and picked one. He held it under L's nose and slowly wafted it back and forth. L's eyebrows shot up and he inhaled deeply.

"Strawberries….and chocolate!" His eyes flew open and he sucked the strawberry into his mouth..along with Light's fingers. Light quickly pulled his fingers out and counted them as L happily chewed the chocolate covered strawberry.

"Delicious! Are there more?" L asked peering into the tray.

Light picked up the box and handed it to L, leaning over to press his lips to L's.

"You passed the test," he said after pulling back. He reached up and took the glasses of champagne. He handed one to L and kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, L."

L's eyes widened to almost comic proportions. Valentine's Day? Never in his life had he ever even thought about Valentine's Day. He looked over at the tray, the box of strawberries, the glass in his hand and then again at Light.

"Oh Light, this is so unexpected, I mean Valentine's Day? I've never even thought about it, and I'm sorry I didn't think about it now, but you know I'm not the most romantic person anyway I….."

Light stopped the torrent of words with another kiss. This time he made it more forceful, his tongue demanding entrance at L's mouth, which the detective happily answered, opening his mouth to meet Light's tongue with his own. Light ran his free hand thru the older man's hair, stopping at the back of his head to hold him steady and he plundered his mouth. L gave in and allowed the auborn haired teen dominance, moaning into the ever deepening kiss.

He was panting for air when Light finally released him, color in his cheeks and warmth in his eyes. Light smiled at the effect his kiss had on him and held up his glass.

"Stop talking and have some champagne. I know you well enough to know that this is a day that never would have crossed your mind unless you were studying for a case. I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and how glad I am that you love me, in spite of everything. Now drink your champagne and have some more strawberries. Watari suffered much for these."

L placed the box of strawberries on the bed, smiled and raised his free hand to Light's face. How could he not love the beautiful man before him? He had opened doors and feelings that L never even knew he had, and had given him a life he never even dreamed he could have. With only Watari for companionship, he had always imagined he'd be alone for however long his life was, and thought nothing of it. And now he was hoping for a very long life so he could share it with Light. He also knew would have a hard time saying these things to Light, the words just wouldn't come. But he knew what he could say.

"I do love you Light, more than I thought possible."

He then raised the glass to his lips as Light did the same, their eyes never leaving each other.

When the glasses were empty Light placed them on the tray. He climbed into the bed, forcing L to lie back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light shows L how much he loves him and L contemplates what to get for Light for Valentine's Day.

Chapter 2

Light positioned himself on top of L and ground his growing erection against his lovers, holding himself up with his arms. He leaned down and captured L's mouth with his, enjoying the mixture of strawberries, chocolate and his favorite detective assaulting his senses.

He felt L's arms reach up and around him as the older man returned his kiss hands reaching up into his auburn hair.

"I hope you didn't have any immediate plans" he whispered into L's ear and then proceeded to lick down his neck, finding the perfect spot to bite and lick, leaving a mark he knew would be obvious even under the white shirt. L cried out and shook his head in answer, his eyes closed and hands dropping from Light's hair to clutch at the sheets.

Light moved away from the bed, causing L to whimper at the sudden loss, as he removed his robe and pajama bottoms. He reached down and pulled the sheets away from L, revealing a very naked and aroused detective, who's now open dark eyes reflected his need.

The view to Light was almost more than he could handle. His own need grew almost painful by merely looking at his love, so much so he had to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure. He crawled between L's legs; kissing the inside of his thighs as he went up until his lips reached his balls. He took each on into his mouth, bathing them with his tongue listening to L's delicious cries and whimpers above him. He blew on them softly as his hands reached up to pinch and roll his nipples.

L's hips began to roll upwards as Light's tongue moved from his balls to the underside of his cock, licking along the sensitive vein. He then moved up and took all of L's cock into his mouth; delighting at the loud groan he received. He held L's hips down as he worked his cock with his tongue, dancing along the slit before dipping in, and licking along the entire length before allowing it all the way down his throat. He swallowed as he took it in, while his hands moved to massage L's balls, feeling them tighten under his ministrations.

L's hands left the bed and flew into Light's hair, trying to hold on as he thrust into his mouth, with incoherent cries. It was then that Light sucked hard one hand gently rolling L's balls at the same time. L arched up, calling Light's name as he came hard into the younger man's mouth.

Light waited until L was totally spent before removing his mouth and moving up L's body, kissing the trembling flesh as he did. He looked down at the panting and limp L below him and smiled before taking the detective's mouth again.

He reached into the bed table drawer for the lube as he continued to kiss him, and pulled away only to pour some onto his fingers.

"Now I remember why I love you", L managed between gasps for breath. Light laughed as he placed L's legs on his shoulders.

"Is that the only reason, or could this also be a part of it?" he punctuated the word this by sliding a well-lubed finger into him. L's head snapped back against the pillow and he groaned at the sudden intrusion. His groans getting louder as the finger slid in and out, going deeper each time. As he pushed his hips down against the finger, Light added another, scissoring in and out to stretch him. Light hooked his fingers inside of L for the one spot that would take his mind off of his adding a third finger.

L suddenly gasped, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head and Light smirked knowing mission was accomplished. He curled his fingers and kept assaulting L's prostate, making him tremble in pleasure. Light removed his fingers, not missing the almost miserable noise L made as he did so, and coated his own erection with lube.

As he positioned himself at L's entrance, he had to stop for a moment to take in the view before him. L's normally pale features were colored with arousal, his lips parted as he breathed heavily thru them, his eyes locked with Light's. It was all he could do to keep from just plunging into him, to have him completely his again, but he wanted it to be different this time. Their lovemaking could be fierce at time, with almost brutal rhythms. But this time, Light wanted it to be tender, and loving, and full more of the love he felt for L than the wanton lust that was also there. So he took his time, inching himself into L's tight heat slowly, leaning forward to mimic with his tongue into L's mouth what his cock was doing to his hole.

He got the desired effect from L, whose moans were becoming louder and more wanton with every inch he entered. And when he was almost completely in, he stopped and pulled out almost completely, assaulted L's mouth again with his tongue, and then slowly plunged in again.

He continued in a slow rhythm as if he wanted to feel every inch of L's tightness, each stroke hitting his prostate dead on, L's hands reaching to pull him closer. He wanted each stroke to say how much he loved him and give the older man as much pleasure as possible, and in doing that he would have his own.

Light increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts as he reached down and took L's revived erection into his hand and began to pump him earnestly, his hand varying in pressure as he did so.

L was practically incoherent his pleasure was so great, and every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. This was certainly not the first time they'd made love, but there was something different about it and it was crashing thru his veins like never before. He looked up at Light, and saw the difference in his eyes; yes they were filled with intense arousal but the love that shone there for him was just as strong, if not more so. He heard Light whisper his name, over and over like a sacred chant, and he felt himself explode over the edge, as he never had before. He felt as if he was shattering into a million pieces and at first he couldn't even breathe, much less cry out. Light convulsed above him and he felt his hot release fill him as his own spread across his abdomen and chest.

His arms were like jelly as he held Light's trembling body against his own, his legs falling from his lover's shoulders to wrap around him as they lay together. He smiled as Light buried his face into his neck, one hand stroking his unruly raven hair.

They lay in each other's arms in silence for a few minutes before Light finally lifted himself up to look at L. He traced L's jaw line with his fingers.

"I think I'll go and run us a bath, we both need one." He leaned in and kissed L softly before getting up and grabbing his robe and heading for the bathroom. L watched him leave and brought his thumb up to his lips. He had to do something for Light, and it had to be something he really wanted. The question was what that could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light feels bored and unnecessary to L's life; L tries to find what he can do to alleviate Light's boredom.

Chapter 3

 

L stretched his legs in the warm bath and popped another chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. He had remembered to grab the box when Light came for him when the bath was ready. Now he was happily reclining in the bath, popping them in his mouth and drinking more champagne. Watari had decided to bring up the rest of the bottle after determining it was safe to come in. He had to admit he'd eat breakfast more often if it was like this.

He and Light had shared a shower before he had been led to the bath. Even after all this time with Light he could never get used to the many things his lover used to prepare a simple bath. Most unknown to him, but one item smelled like strawberries so he enjoyed the aroma that one gave off. It added to the flavor of the real strawberries he was eating and was almost comforting. Once again his mind whirled with ideas of what he could do for Light to show him how much he cared, but nothing seemed to fit. It had to be something that Light would really appreciate. He's never heard Light say he wanted anything, or needed anything. L had made sure he had everything at his disposal that he could possibly want to make him happy. But he knew there had to be something he was missing if only he could put his finger on it. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Light begin to wash his hair from behind him.

This was also something new to him. Someone washing his hair. That hadn't been done for him since he was a child and Watari used to care for him. But while that was more a necessity, this was simply being done because Light wanted to, another gesture of his love for him. L couldn't help smiling at that thought, Light's love for him. To have gone from wanting to kill him to becoming his lover, was amazing all by itself. He tried to follow the steps in his head as to how it happened, his analytical and logical mind trying to piece it all together as to when it had actually happened. He knew he had always been attracted to the beautiful teen from the first moment he'd watched him on his monitors. Even though he knew even then Light had to be Kira, he couldn't keep the attraction from happening.

He didn't allow it to interfere with his work, and continued to try to prove that Light was indeed Kira, even if it became more difficult each day to push the feelings away. He was attracted to the brilliance of his mind, even as Kira, that he could continually keep one step away from him; and maintain that calm, cool exterior. But he could see the evil that was Kira behind those brilliant honey eyes, the calculating hardness that kept him in control and just out of L's reach.

Then everything changed while Light was being held. Suddenly and practically before L's eyes, Light changed. Even his eyes lost their calculating glare and softened into the eyes he saw every day now. His demeanor changed, and he was suddenly merely a young man who seemed to be caught in the middle of something he didn't understand.

It was during that period of being handcuffed to Light to watch his every move that it happened. That accidental touches seemed to happen more frequently, conversations didn't always have to be about the case, and sleeping next to each other stopped being awkward.

"What are you thinking about to make you smile like that?" Light's question brought L out of his reverie.

"Just reliving how we finally came together, and how impossible it seems to have been," he answered. Light was quiet for a moment before L heard him sigh deeply.

"I don't want to think about that, about how I almost…." His throat wouldn't let that word escape. L sat up and turned around in the bath to face him.

"Light I wasn't thinking about that. That was another you, under the influence of that notebook, something with too much power for you to handle at that time. The moment you realized that what you were doing was wrong you stopped being Kira. You stopped wanting to kill me."

Light shuddered visibly at the word and looked away from L. How could he have even thought about taking the life of the man he loved so desperately? Even now he could remember the feelings that had overtaken him at the time that his love for L had managed to overcome. Although he felt no guilt over the truly evil people he had killed, he did feel remorse over the ones who had fallen because of his god complex, the FBI agents, Naomi. He started out of his thoughts when he felt L's wet fingers under his chin, forcing him to look into L's eyes.

"Forgive me for bringing back bad memories, I did not mean to. I was merely marveling over the wonder of our relationship and not going over the things we would rather not dwell on. Those things are past, we have both moved on. I know the real Light Yagami would not behave as Kira did, and never will again. I knew he was worth saving and still believe I did the right thing. Justice was served by the arrest and incarceration of Higuchi. The Kira case is over and needs to be forgotten. We only need to think of our future." He stared into Light's eyes until he saw the veil of guilt and hurt rise from them to be replaced with happiness and relief. He leaned in and kissed Light's mouth softly then turned back and sat back down.

"Now please remove the shampoo from my hair." Light grinned and with both hands shoved L under the warm water of the bath, removed the shampoo and pulled him back up.

"Perhaps I was premature in my judgment of you!" L sputtered trying to catch his breath. Light laughed and grabbed one of the many fluffy towels that filled the closet in the room.

"Hmmm perhaps you were, " he answered standing L up and handing him the towel, "But for now my only plans for you are to get you dressed and moving before Watari comes back again with your cases.'

True to Light's word Watari arrived within 15 minutes with a tray of coffee for them both, a newspaper for Light, and an armful of folders.

Watari poured them both coffee and then handed the folders to L who sat at his desk and flipped open his laptop. He was supplied with a brief description of each one. Once L was up to date, Watari left him to his work.

Light watched from an easy chair across the room and marveled at the change, which came over L when he went into detective mode. The cool, detached look in his eyes and stoic expression on his face. It was amazing to him each time when he knew first hand the gamut of emotions that could show. He leaned back, coffee in hand and reached for the paper that Watari always brought for him and prepared to wait until L took a break, or asked him his opinion on something about one of his cases.

This was the only problem Light had with his current life. Having left Japan to stay with L, a decision he would never regret, he did find himself with not much to do. They were currently living in L's private apartments at the orphanage that he grew up in, and where there were other brilliant and gifted children. Three of which were designated as heirs for the title of L if and when he should retire or, and Light refused to think about, L died suddenly. He at first thought it was a heartless idea, but L had explained to him that the position of L was far too important to let it just end. Light understood it, but he still didn't have to like the idea. He had begun to entertain the idea that perhaps in a few years his L might hand the mantle over to the heirs and perhaps the two of them could just do normal things together like travel the world or whatever else they could come up with. Light sighed to himself; he really lived for that day.

In the meantime he hoped that L would share information from his cases. He hadn't lost his thirst for the pursuit of justice; he had originally been planning to join the NPA after all before everything happened. His mind was as sharp as ever, but he worried it would dull without use.

He looked over his newspaper to look at L who sat with his knees drawn up as usual, facing the computer screen, looking from the contents of one folder to the information on the screen. He folded the paper and laid it back on the table. He thought over what he was about to do again, and decided he had to do something or he'd go mad. He got up and walked over to L and placed his hands on his shoulders. He immediately felt L flinch under his touch.

L nearly jumped when he felt Light's hands on his shoulders. It was an unspoken rule that he be left alone while working. Although there were times when he welcomed another view of information from Light, he didn't want him leaning over him and getting in his way. L worked alone, and as he had discovered the one time he did allow himself to work with others in the Kira case, it was nearly disastrous and almost constantly a trial. Although working with Light had been enjoyable, it was a totally different scenario and he didn't think it would work on a constant basis. He tried to choose his words carefully.

"Light, I am assuming something is amiss for you to be over here?" he asked him without bothering to turn around.

"No, nothing's wrong I just thought that perhaps I could help with something". L sighed deeply and turned around to face Light.

"It's very nice of you to offer, but Light you know I work alone. It's nothing against you, you're brilliant and on occasion I do enjoy your input, but as a rule, I work best when I do it as I have always done." Light sighed thru his nose and removed his hands from L's shoulders.

"I know that L, but there's very little around here to keep me occupied. I can't just keep sitting here watching your back for hours while you work".

"You knew that from before we moved here that I worked alone, Light. I told you this might be difficult for you but you said it wouldn't be a problem.'

"I know I said that and I'm not regretting my decision at all, but L it was a lot easier said than done. I'm not used to sitting and doing nothing, you of all people should know I bore easily. I've done everything I thought I could do the first month I was here. You've got to understand that!"

"I understand that but what exactly do you expect me to do about it? I can't change the way I work it would reduce my effectiveness by nearly 50%! I told you life with me would not be easy and you accepted that. Have you changed your mind?" L knew the minute that came out of his mouth it wasn't the right thing to say but he was too late to stop it. Light's eyes narrowed in anger.

"How could you even suggest that? Have I not shown you just what you mean to me? Why would I ever change my mind about being with you? All I'm asking is for a little consideration of my feelings and I didn't think it was asking too much!" Light turned from L and strode angrily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" L asked alarmed at the waves of anger that were radiating from Light.

"What do you care as long as it's not here?" Light shot back and went out of the door, slamming it behind him.

L sat staring at the door after it closed, willing it with his mind to reopen with Light on the other side. How had that gone so disastrously wrong? He knew he was bad when dealing with other people but he had thought he'd been doing okay with Light. But if what just happened was any indication apparently not. His thumb went to his mouth as he continued to stare at the door and go over what had just happened. Light knew this was the way it had to be, L had told him so before they left Japan. He can't work with anyone else, he simply can't. Surely Light understood that, he said he did. And yet he was aware Light was bored. He just didn't know what to do about it. Not being social at all he didn't know what to offer Light to make him happy. This is not what he had been planning for Light, to upset him and make him angry and yet it had happened. He definitely had to think of something to give him after this, he had to make it better somehow.

Then it dawned on him, and he was angry with himself for not seeing it sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari and Light have a heart to heart

Chapter 4

Light didn't even realize where he was going until he arrived there. The only other place in the huge mansion he felt comfortable in, the kitchen. And only because Watari was there. He was the only other person in the world who understood L besides himself. Perhaps if he told him what happened he could understand what went wrong. He didn't intend to fight with L, that was the last thing on his mind for today. But somehow that's exactly what happened and he found he was just as furious with himself as he was with L. Besides, he hadn't finished his coffee.

As he entered the kitchen he made his way past the busy kitchen area where the food for the children was being prepared, to the area behind it where Watari prepared his and L's meals and L's cakes. Altthough specialty items like cheesecakes were delivered, Watari seemed to enjoy making the regular cakes L enjoyed and he could never keep up with L's appetite. It never stopped amazing him that a man such as Watari didn't mind spending his days cooking and taking care of L. Light knew he was really the Whammy the house was named for, he also knew that Watari had a lot more talents than he let on. He will never forget seeing him leaning out of that helicopter with that rifle and how beautifully he had stopped Higuchi's car. And yet, here he was, removing another one of L's cakes from the oven. He acknowledged Light's presence with a slight nod of his head as he finished with the oven. Light made his way over to the counter, looking for the ever-present coffee pot and a cup.

"Why don't you just sit down, Light? I'll get coffee for both of us in just a moment." Watari called to him and Light nodded doing just that. He was still angry, but now he also felt heaviness in his chest that just kept getting worse. He'd had several "girlfriends" in his teenaged life for cover but never a full fledged relationship before and he was almost as unsure about how to handle it as much as L was. He found himself in a strange place, amongst strangers with his only grounding force being L and he was a little lost himself. 

In no time Watari had placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and sat next to him, a coffee in front of him as well. Watari studied Light for a few moments to see if he could read what had caused the young man to be here. He was obviously upset, his features rigid and his hands were clenched before he reached for the coffee. He surmised there must have been an argument, but that wasn't something that was new to the two of them, indeed they had come to physical blows several times. But that had been before they had found they loved each other so that couldn't be counted here. He decided to wait until Light told him why he was here.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, I don't seem to be wanted elsewhere" Light started. Watari smiled slightly knowing full well with just that statement what had to have happened.

"L wishes to be left alone to work. I assume he wasn't necessarily gentle about the request." Light had to smile at the way Watari had put it.

"He didn't throw me out or anything, it was my decision to leave the room. But he did make it quite clear that my input or help was not needed nor wanted."

"He's always worked alone, Light. You know that. Your relationship with him means the world to him, but his work is just as important. It's what help keeps this orphanage running, he's the glue that keeps so much from fraying all over the world. It's a burden he's never shared. I'm not sure he knows how to do it. I do know he is trying to share himself with you."

Light nodded, knowing full well the truth of what Watari was saying. But that wasn't exactly the problem.

"I understand all that, Watari, I understood it before I chose to follow him here. But I can't help feeling as I do, I'm so bored. I can't just keep sitting and waiting hoping he'll favor me with a question about a case or something all day long. There has to be something I can do! I just live off of what he gives me, I can't be that way. I have to contribute something! I have enough pride where that just doesn't work for me."

Watari listened and appraised the young man before him. He had accomplished much for someone of his age; and in all honesty had almost defeated L. He had enough self-confidence and pride that made him able to be Kira for as long as he did, and enough to be able to give it up for someone he loved. But now he was in need of something to do with the rest of his life He couldn't be expected to just follow blindly behind L no matter how much he loved him. Watari had imagined that wouldn't last long. He also knew this kind of thing was probably way out of L's realm of experience and he would have difficulty dealing with it.

"You have every right to feel the way you do, Light. You are a young, incredibly gifted and intelligent man. You should not be expected to just sit and watch life go by. Let me think on it, I am sure we can find something that would interest you. And I am sure L is aware of this situation as well and is working on it. As a matter of fact, he will be looking for snacks soon so I shall bring him some now. Perhaps he has already come up with some ideas. You sit and finish your coffee. I am sure everything will sort itself out."

At that moment, Watari's phone rang. He noted who it was and then rose to walk back into the back of the kitchen, patting Light's shoulder as he walked past him. He opened the phone and held it to his ear.

"Yes, L?"

"I'm going to need your help for a couple of errands, Watari."

"I'm on my way, L. And to put your mind at ease, Light is here having coffee." He heard an audible sigh of relief thru the phone.

"Thank you." And the conversation was over. Watari closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He gathered the items to bring to L, placed them on the trolley and left the kitchen.

L's fingers danced across the laptop with a new fervor. Once his decision was made he knew exactly what he had to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but that was part of the fun. He had to do this; it would be the greatest gift he could ever give Light and it would be worth every string he had to pull. An uncharacteristic grin spread across his face as he thought of how Light would take it. It was still on his face when Watari entered the room, and it startled him slightly to see it on L's face.

"Well, it appears you have found an answer to the problem" he said pushing the trolley close to L.

"Yes, I have and I need your help to cement a few things," he quickly went over what he planned to do, nodding to the information on the screen in front of him.

"I am submitting Light's name, but I do not have the time to gather up his background information again to submit as well. "

"I will be happy to forward that information. He will need the test." Watari added and L nodded rapidly.

"I have arranged to have it faxed to me. I have alerted Soichiro Yagami that he may have some questions sent his way and not to be concerned."

Watari looked thoughtful for a moment. "You do know this will require a move..." L lifted a hand to stop Watari's words.

"That is the other thing I need for you to do. You know what I will require in that area, I trust your judgment emphatically and know you will find what we will need."

"And you foresee no problems in that area?" L smiled up at his guardian, a warm happy smile.

"My work has never needed a particular location, I can work from anywhere. As long as I have you and Light, I will not have a problem. Besides, I don't have one in that area and that needs to be addressed!"

Watari smiled and for the first time in a long time he reached out to L and ruffled his hair.

"This is probably one of your more brilliant and selfless ideas and one that Light will love you for." L's grin became impossibly wider.

"I hope so Watari, I truly hope so."

Watari stepped back and assumed his normal position.

"I shall attend to it immediately, L."

Light sat at the counter and finished his coffee. He couldn't stop the tumultuous thoughts running this his brain; he was at such a loss. He wanted, no he NEEDED to feel that he was adding something to this relationship, being someone L could be proud of. He had to prove that in spite of what was in his past, he was worthy of being L's lover.

He'd had enough time to calm down, to relax. He was no longer angry with L; he knew L didn't mean to sound as if he didn't care what Light was feeling. He just didn't know what to do about it and how to handle it. Relationships were incredibly new for L; he couldn't be expected to be able to handle everything other than how he's handled everything else; logically.

He looked at his watch; it would be time for lunch soon. He decided he'd better leave and let Watari have his kitchen. Besides, he needed to get back to L. Even if it meant he would have to stare at his back for a while, at least he'd be there. He decided to stop by the extensive library the orphanage had. Obviously their books on law, criminal psychology and other points was extensive; he was sure he'd find plenty to read and keep his mind busy at least.

It was almost two hours later when he emerged from the depths of the stacks and headed back to their private rooms. The books he had found were even better than he'd hoped and there was a spring to his step as he walked thru the door.

"Light! I was beginning to become concerned at your extended absence!" L greeted him as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to sort a few things out, and then I went down to the library and found wonderful books. And I'm very sorry for walking out like that." He walked over to L and put the books down on the desk. He reached out and took L's face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him deeply. L groaned into the kiss, allowing Light entrance to his mouth eagerly, his tongue dancing with Light's, letting him take total control. When Light released him so he could finally breathe he was flushed and panting. Light smirked slightly seeing the reaction and pulled away. At least in this he seemed to have the upper hand.

"You continue to work, I'm going to stretch out and get started on these." L finally skimmed the titles of the books and smiled.

"How very appropriate, Light." He said before returning to his screen.L


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gives Light his Valentine Day present and it's something he never expected.

Chapter 5

 

Light only lifted his head from the psychology book when he heard Watari come in with lunch, and then again when he heard him come in with dinner. It was then he also noticed Watari had brought another folder with him, which seemed to contain pictures as well as papers. He saw L place his thumb against his mouth and scan the pictures. He pointed at one set and nodded at Watari who then took them back from L and left the room. L turned to face him, a knowing grin on his face.

"Light, is it alright if I interrupt your reading for a few minutes?" He asked rising from the chair. Light nodded, closing the book and laying it upon the coffee table.

"Of course, my eyes were beginning to get tired anyway. Have you decided to finish for the day?"

"You know I always try to have dinner with you, and since it has arrived I think we should sit at the table and eat. I also have something I need to discuss with you."

Light frowned slightly at the last part of the sentence. Had L been working on something involving their argument this morning? He hoped not, he didn't want that to be a sore point between them again, he felt he had found something that could keep him occupied; at least until the books ran out. He was startled out of his thoughts as L's hand reached and wrapped around his, pulling him up from the couch. He searched L's face for a clue as to whether he was still angry or not, but found nothing but a smile that reached to the depths of his wide eyes.

They sat at the table and began to eat, Light the sumptuous meal that had been prepared for him and L picking a little at that, while actually eating the apple tart sitting next to his plate.

"Tell me Light, if you could do anything right now, what would it be?" L asked suddenly. Light stopped in mid-chew and stared at L. Was this some kind of trick question? Was he testing his love for him? What if he answered incorrectly?

"What do you mean, anything? As in traveling, or working with you or…what?"

"If you could pick a career right now, if you weren't with me right now, what would it be?"

"Well, if things hadn't happened the way they did, and if I didn't have you, I suppose I would be joining the NPA right now. It was what I had been planning to do. But L, I'm happy with you, I don't want to be anywhere else."

"That's not 100% true though, Light. You made that quite clear to me this morning. You may be happy with me, but you are not happy with the arrangements as they are in order to be with me."

"I'm still adjusting, I need to find something to keep me busy, that's all. I don't want to ruin what we have!" Light began to protest, a stab of fear assaulting him.

"And I don't wish to make your life with me miserable. I have to make some concessions as well." L rose from the table and went back to his desk. He picked up one of the folders and walked back to stand in front of Light. Taking out one piece of paper he laid it on the table in front of the teen.

"When you have finished eating, you must fill this out if I am to get you in as soon as possible". Many things ran through Light's mind as he looked at L. Get him in? In to what? Was he being sent away? He felt a slight tremor run through him at the thought. He looked down at the paper that L had laid out in front of him and slowly read the heading: "Entrance Exam National Police Agency". He read it again, gaped at L and read it again. His heart raced as he tried to understand exactly what this meant.

"L…what does this mean? The NPA Entrance Exam..I don't understand!"

L noticed the fear that suddenly crept into Light's face. He bent down until his eyes were level with Light's and smiled.

"It means I'm giving your life back to you, Light. This is what you had planned your life to be, not sitting around and waiting for me to give you something to do."

"But L, I love you – you are my life now!" Light could feel tears trying to break themselves free from behind his eyes; it was true, L was sending him away.

"And I love you too, and it's unfair of me to make you give up everything. Now, I need you to also make a choice." Here it comes, Light thought frantically, he's going to ask me to choose which I'd rather have, him or a career. But I already know the answer..wait, what's this? He stopped mid-thought as L placed the folder on top of the exam, and opened it up. There were several pictures of the outside of buildings, then pictures and schematics of apartments, complete with furniture.

"You must decide which apartment you wish us to move to, that you would feel comfortable in. Watari has made sure they both have the amenities and necessary security that are necessary for me, so now you decide which one you like better. Of course changes will have to be made to whichever one you choose to accommodate our needs. They are both in downtown Tokyo, as I much prefer to be in Tokyo. And of course Watari will be available to take you back and forth when necessary, but if you feel that will make you stand out, the train is nearby both places. And…Light what's wrong?" he had realized that Light was staring at him as if he'd grown another head, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Did you say which apartment for US to move into?" he whispered.

"Well of course that is what I said. What else do you think I meant?"

"You want us to move back to Japan? So that I can join the NPA?"

"That is correct. I'm doing it just in time because it seems your brain has begun to atrophy already. I can't believe it's taken you this long to figure it out what I was saying to you. Light – why are you crying? Does this not make you happy?"

"I thought you were sending me away. I thought you were making me leave you because you thought that's what I wanted. But L – this is your home, why would you want to give that up just to make me happy? Your work…"

"Can be done anywhere. I have homes all over the world Light, it does not matter where I am. Yes, Wammy's is my original home and my base. And it's not as if I don't ever intend to return. I must return frequently to make sure all is going well with my heirs. I learned the hard way that not paying attention can cause horrible problems, and I will not let that happen again. But I wish to make my home with you in Japan so that we can both be happy doing what we are meant to do. My present to you Light for Valentine's Day is your future. Now, you do realize that there will be times when we will have to be separated, my work takes me to many places on occasion, and you will not always have the opportunity to join me in your new career. Is this all acceptable to you, Light?"

Light had to fight to breathe and maintain control. Could this truly be happening? Could he really have the career he had dreamed of since a child, and still have L? It was too good to be true. The tears that had started out of fear, continued in happiness, the sheer joy of knowing he could be something that L would be proud of, that HE could be proud of, and still have L at home when the day was over.

"But L…what about…everything that happened….I never finished university, there are classes I will need.."

"Easily taken care of Light, don't worry. And as far as the Kira incident is concerned, no one knows you were originally Kira, and I can't think of a better way to pay back society for the wrongs you did do than by serving it. I will find out what classes you need to take and you will take them in the evening as you start your training during the day. There are strings that can be pulled, but the bulk of the work will be on you. Do you think you can handle this?"

Light answered by wrapping his arms around L and bringing their lips together with such force that L lost his balance and they both fell over onto the carpet, laughing. L rolled over on top of Light and smiled down at him.

"Now let me see just how happy you are about this new arrangement." One hand traveled down Light's body slowly, until reaching his crotch. He gently rubbed Light through the fabric and smiled as the reaction he sought began to show itself.

"I see you're beginning to be quite happy about the coming arrangements" he said continuing to rub Light's rapidly hardening member through his pants. He heard Light try to stifle a moan as his hips began to press himself against L's hand. He leaned down and took Light's mouth, his tongue demanding entry and receiving it as he licked along the brunette's lips. Light was taken by surprise, it was rare that L took the first step, but he enjoyed it when he did. The boy's eyes closed and he groaned louder against L's attacking tongue as the detective increased the pressure of his hand, causing Light to grind into him harder. He whimpered as both L's mouth and hand suddenly moved away.

"The floor is not the place I would choose to continue this" he stated, sitting and bringing Light up with him. They both rose from the floor and headed to their bedroom, Light walking backwards while L pushed him, kissing his neck and running his hands up and down his body.

They stopped at the foot of the bed, L continue to worry at Light's neck as he began to unbutton his shirt and slip it off his shoulders and down his arms. L then moved down, licking his way across Light's chest, pausing to take a nipple into his mouth, biting down on it enough to blur that line between pleasure and pain and cause Light to cry out and entwine his fingers into the ebony hair. L pushed Light against the foot of the bed causing him to fall backwards on the bed, with L falling on top of him. He continued to suck and lick at the nipple until it stood rock hard against his tongue, and he moved on to the other one, one hand going down to Light's trousers.

He moved to the other nipple as his hands began to undue Light's pants. He stopped long enough to slide Light's pants down his legs, kissing down his thighs as he did so, moving to slide the pants off his legs, pulling off shoes and socks along the way. He moved back up and kissed Light's cock thru his boxers, licking the top before pulling the boxers down and off.

He took the moment to remove his clothes quickly, throwing them to the floor on top of Lights, and crawled back up his body. Light looked up at L, the raven hair falling over the detective's eyes, so he could barely see the smolder that was there. He reached up and pushed the hair out of the way so he could see those dark eyes in all their glory.

"I love you, it doesn't seem enough, but I do love you" he whispered moving his hand into the head of unruly hair, massaging down to L's scalp.

L made a sound close to purring at the touch and smiled down at Light.

"I know you do, and I did not want anything to interfere with what we have. By all things logical this should not even exist. And since it does, I will do anything to keep it and make it better." He leaned down and kissed Light again, as he thrust his hips forward, the friction between their two erections causing them both to cry out. L placed three fingers on Lights lips, rubbing them softly. Light immediately opened his mouth and sucked them in, licking and sucking on them as if they were one of L's sweets covering them in saliva. L pulled them out and placed them at Light's entrance. He pressed one in, slowly working his way deeply, moving it slowly in and out. Light writhed about him, pushing his hips down to meet his thrusts. L added the second and in a few moments later the third. Light cried out, the slight pain diminishing and being overwhelmed with the pleasure as L found his prostate. He reached up and began to slowly pump Light's weeping cock, causing his lover to arch up off the bed and cry out to him.

"L….please….I need…" a moan stopped his words and L squeezed him harder, running his thumb over the tip. He stopped his ministrations long enough to grab the lube and to his own straining member, moaning himself at the cool touch of the lube. He then leaned down to whisper in Light's ear.

"Why don't you turn over for me?" he suggested and Light immediately complied, rolling over quickly. L leaned in, kissing the back of Light's neck, and down to the small of his back before taking the globes in each hand and spreading them. He positioned himself at the opening and began to slide in. The feeling of the muscles tightening around him as he entered causing him to groan loudly, the heat inside almost unbearable.

Light pressed back against him as he entered, helping him slide in. clutching the pillows below him, and moaning with pleasure.

L trembled with arousal, forcing himself to stop until Light gave him the okay. He again kissed the small of his back, reaching underneath to tweak his nipples and caress his chest.

"Move!" Light finally called out, tightening his muscles around L as if to reinforce the command. L pulled out and then pushed back in slowly, holding Light firmly in place with his hands. At the muffled sounds he heard from his lover, he increased his speed, angling to find the correct spot he knew so well. Light's cry of his name told him all he needed to know and he continued to hit his prostate with every thrust, kissing and licking Light's back, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat.

He felt Light tighten around him, his entire body beginning to shake and he knew he was close. He reached around with one hand and began to pump him hard, increasing his rhythm in steady, hard thrusts until his climax was practically upon him, making his thrust more erratic.

He heard Light practically scream his name, and felt his muscles convulse around him, practically milking his climax out of him. He fell forward onto Light's back, his arms wrapping around his chest and with one final hard thrust exploded inside of him, his own cry mixing with Light's.

They collapsed together on the bed, L sliding out to spoon next to his love, his arms wrapped around him, his head buried in Light's neck.

He opened his eyes when he heard the unmistakable sound of Light laughing quietly. He leaned up on one elbow and looked down at the auburn hair covering his face.

"Light? Are you alright? Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking, this was our first Valentine's Day. What the hell are we going to do to top this one next year?" L sighed and flopped back against the pillows.

"This holiday requires far too much thinking. Perhaps I can find a way to outlaw it." Light laughed harder, pulled the sheets over them and lay on L's chest. The detective placed a kiss on top of the soft hair and waited until he heard the soft breathing that signaled Light had fallen asleep. Then he closed his own eyes and followed him into slumber, a smile on his lips.

The End.


End file.
